


Fere et Corpus - Dec 24, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [41]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: "The human body is horrifying"- Unus Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Fere et Corpus - Dec 24, 2020

The Human Body 

A marvelous work of evolution, capable of so much. So the non-paranoid optimists say. Indeed, there are a great many things that can be done by humans, to humans. That’s exactly what’s so terrifying. The number of things that we can do to other animals, to other humans, to ourselves. 

Our bodies enable us to do things other species can’t. Wield tools, use them as weapons. Our brains enable us to create, mold and shape language so we can more effectively communicate with each other to get what we need. That’s the goal of survival, to get what you need. It’s biology.

Biological processes are the reason we feel things after all. Loneliness is necessary because humans are pack animals, they require the support of others to survive. Loneliness tells you that you aren’t part of the group anymore, or maybe you never were. Either way, something is wrong. 

Love is a biological process, a chemical process. Part of the machine detailing how things are going to happen. Love is there so groups stick together, look out for, and protect one another. Strong bonds act like glue and tie you back many times over to whoever has become part of your support group. 

Diplomacy and war are because of biology too. Some people are more likely to get angry, to lash out. Some people see war as the only way through things. Some people are meek and timid and don’s see any benefit to bloodshed. (not that there is a benefit to bloodshed, but nevermind that right now.) Some people are born or bred or raised to be the way they are, be that ruthless or selfless or weak.s

Becoming part of a group, and a group accepting someone new is always a big thing as well. The pros and cons have to be weighed, consciously or unconsciously. If someone helps out or improves things, if someone fits, then they fit, and all is good with the group. If they don’t fit with the group, or they fit with some and not others, it changes things. The group gets strained perhaps, the bonds tying them together get tested. Eventually things work out.

Eventually.

And these eventuallys are made possible by the human body's overwhelming desire to live. Everything we do, everything we have done as a species is because of the way we were designed. Everything fits together like puzzle pieces or cog wheels.

Or maybe it doesn’t

Who knows.


End file.
